Recuerdos a solas
by BlauerDrache
Summary: Había pasado tanta, tanta gente por su vida... Y en un día como ese, en el que Arcturus Black celebraba a solas sus noventa años, los recordaba a todos. Y tal vez, incluso los echaba de menos.


**_Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a Rowling. Yo no gano nada con esto._**

**_Este fic participa para el reto especial de aniversario "El tapiz de los Black" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. El reto consistía en escribir un oneshot con un personaje, género y rating dados al azar. En mi caso, estos han sido _**_Arcturus Black III_**_, _**_Tragedy_**_ y _**_K_**_._**

* * *

**Recuerdos a solas**

* * *

Solo. Estaba completamente solo.

Era un cumpleaños de lo más atípico comparado con las grandes celebraciones de la época de esplendor de la familia Black: en lugar de estar en un gran salón rodeado de la aristocracia mágica, estaba él solo, sentado en su sillón favorito frente a la chimenea y observando las llamas consumir la madera mientras rememoraba otros tiempos.

¿Y a quién le importaba ya que se sintiera solo? Era un viejo de noventa años, al que no le quedaba ya mucho tiempo. Hacía ya años que notaba la locura instalada dentro de él, luchando por abrirse paso y mostrarse al mundo. Claro que, ¿a qué mundo? Solo era un viejo senil del que ya nadie se acordaba. En cambio, su maltratada mente sí que seguía acordándose de mucha gente.

En quien más pensaba era en Melania. Quién se lo iba a decir que iba a ser a ella a quién más echaría de menos. Y pensar que cuando se casaron, los dos se odiaban tanto que la primera vez que se hablaron fue tres meses después de la boda…

_Recordaba la boda. Fue un domingo de julio, y se celebró al aire libre bajo un cielo cubierto de nubes blancas. Los invitados, vestidos con sus túnicas de gala más lujosas, pertenecían en su totalidad a las familias de sangre pura. Mientras él esperaba en el altar a que la novia hiciera su llegada, todos los demás se contaban cotilleos en susurros; la mayoría de ellos, sobre las dos personas que estaban a punto de contraer matrimonio._

_La recordaba a ella llegando. Enfundada en un vestido blanco, caminando al lado de su padre pero sin cogerle del brazo, y la furia brillando en esos ojos azules y en las mejillas encendidas. Melania Macmillan era muy joven, recién salida de Hogwarts; él le sacaba cinco años. Solo se habían visto una vez desde que sus familias les habían prometido. Unas semanas antes, cuando les presentaron oficialmente. Ella solo le había mirado con rabia y se había negado a abrir la boca en todo lo que duró el encuentro._

_Cuando llegó a su lado en el altar, Melania no le miró, ni lo hizo en todo lo que duró la ceremonia. Ella mantuvo la vista clavada al frente durante todo el tiempo. Solo cuando llegó el final, la vio cerrar los ojos y dejar que una lágrima solitaria corriera por su rostro._

Él nunca había perdonado a sus padres que le casaran con una Hufflepuff, por muy sangre limpia que fuera. Ella le dejó claro suficientes veces durante su matrimonio que no estaba de acuerdo con su intransigencia con el tema de la pureza de sangre, y que no pensaba dejar que sus hijos fueran educados de ese modo. Nunca se llevaron bien mientras ambos vivían… Pero ella se fue demasiado pronto, a la vez que dio a luz al pequeño Orión. Solo entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que Melania había sido el único rayo de luz que había habido alguna vez en su vida. Empezó a apreciarlo demasiado tarde.

Tal vez, con Melania en la casa las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. En ese momento ni siquiera se lo planteó, pero a los noventa años y tras haber vivido una guerra y haberla acabado en el bando perdedor, veía las cosas de forma diferente.

Tal vez, Melania hubiera evitado que cometiera ciertas "acciones irregulares" que escondió gracias a que donó una gran cantidad de oro al Ministerio. Puede que ella le hubiera ayudado a comprender mejor a su hija Lucretia, aunque estaba seguro de que nada que su mujer hubiera podido hacer hubiera evitado su ira cuando su niña se deshizo del contrato matrimonial que tenían acordado y se casó con Ignatius Prewett. Solo la salvó de desaparecer del tapiz familiar el que los Prewett fueran sangrepuras.

Lucretia había vivido más de cuatro años con Melania; había demasiadas cosas que recordaba de ella.

_—¿¡Que has hecho qué!?—rugió en cuanto la misma Lucretia le contó lo que acababa de hacer._

_Su hija había heredado sus fríos ojos grises, pero las mejillas se le encendían con la misma facilidad que a su madre._

_—Lo que has oído, padre. Estoy enamorada de Ignatius, y voy a casarme con él. ¿No era eso lo que querías? ¿Qué me casara con un sangrepura? Pues ya lo tienes. No hay ningún problema con los Prewett._

_—¿¡Que te has enamorado!? ¡El amor no existe! ¡Maldita sea, niña, teníamos un contrato con los Crouch! ¡No es algo que puedas romper!_

_—¿Ah, no? Pues qué curioso, la verdad. Porque es precisamente lo que he hecho._

_Gritó de frustración y los cristales de las ventanas estallaron, pero su hija no se inmutó._

_—¿Es que no entiendes las repercusiones de todo esto? ¡Nadie volverá a confiar en nuestra palabra! ¡Seremos la deshonra de los Black!_

_—¿Acaso crees que algo de eso me importa?_

_Le lanzó una mirada helada._

_—Vete de aquí, y no vuelvas a pisar esta casa._

_—Sinceramente, padre, no tenía pensado hacerlo._

Y casi con total seguridad, Melania se hubiera encargado de hacer algo con Orión. Gracias a los desplantes de Lucretia, Orión fue por un largo tiempo su hijo preferido. Orión era su orgullo, el verdadero representante de la familia Black. Que se casara con otra Black solo hizo aumentar su euforia.

_—Tú y Walburga… ¡Qué maravilloso! Esto es algo que debemos celebrar a lo grande. ¡Llama al elfo, que nos traiga whisky de fuego!_

_Orión le sonrió con orgullo y brindó con él después de que hubiera aparecido el elfo con sus copas. Su matrimonio con su prima Walburga era algo inminente. Y su padre no podía estar más feliz por ello._

Fueron unos grandes años.

Cogió su varita de entre los pliegues de las mantas y la levantó, apuntando a la tetera que se mantenía mágicamente caliente en la mesilla a su lado, pero no sucedió nada. Hacía varios días que su magia había dejado de funcionar, y lo sabía. Estaba débil y cansado. Y aunque no tenía hambre ni sed, le gustaba el sabor del té. Por eso hizo el esfuerzo de incorporarse y acercarse a la tetera para llenarse una taza, y volver a hundirse a continuación entre los cojines del sillón. Volver a perderse entre sus pensamientos.

Porque fue entonces, tras esos años, que lentamente todos los demás también empezaron a irse. Y lenta pero inexorablemente, la decadencia se fue haciendo su lugar.

El primero fue el tío Cygnus, aunque ese fue el que menos lamentó de todos. Sin embargo, apenas un par de años más tarde fue el turno de su madre. Hester nunca había sido una madre especialmente cariñosa, pero con su marcha, sintió por primera vez un vacío en su interior.

_—Arcturus Black, la espalda siempre recta para comer. ¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetírtelo?—le decía en todas las comidas su madre—Los buenos modales en la mesa…_

_—… son indicativo de un hombre bien educado—él ya se sabía todas las frases de su madre de memoria—. Y la buena educación es un rasgo distintivo de…_

_—…la gente como nosotros—finalizó Hester, dándole una sonrisa de aprobación—. Bien, Artie. Ahora, por el amor de Merlín, aplícatelo y no sorbas la sopa como todas las veces anteriores, por favor._

Años más tarde le siguió su padre. Y poco a poco, fue llegando el turno del resto de sus tíos. Por parte de los Gamp, hubo momentos en los que llegó a creer que habían desaparecido todos de la noche a la mañana. Por parte de los Black, fue el tío Arcturus, que llevaba su mismo nombre, el que más aguantó.

Todo aquello era natural, se dijo muchas veces. Eran más mayores que él, y así era como la vida funcionaba.

Por eso, cuando al que descubrió que no volvería a ver nunca más fue a su hermano menor, fue como si le dijeran que las reglas del mundo se habían invertido. Porque eso no era lógico.

Echó de menos a su hermano Regulus como nunca lo había hecho en la vida. Cuando fue el turno de llorar a su otra hermana menor, sintió como si el mundo se hubiera puesto de nuevo en su contra. No se había dado cuenta de que Lycoris era lo más cercano que tenía desde hacía ya mucho tiempo.

_—¡Artie, Artie! ¡Corre, escóndeme de Lyc!_

_Arcturus estaba leyendo con tranquilidad en su habitación, cuando Regulus entró en ella como un huracán, cerrando la puerta de un portazo tras de sí. Su hermano de cinco años respiraba agitadamente y buscaba como loco con la mirada un lugar en el que esconderse. Él le señaló debajo de la cama y Regulus se apresuró a hacerle caso._

_—¿Qué le has hecho esta vez a Lyc?_

_—He decapitado a su muñeca—confesó Regulus desde la oscuridad bajo la cama._

_Él rio. A veces su hermano pequeño tenía unas ideas de lo más interesantes._

_—¿Por qué, Reg?_

_—Porque era tan fea como un elfo. Y la abuela Elladora decapita a los elfos._

_No tuvo ni tiempo para aplaudir su planteamiento, porque la puerta se abrió de nuevo y una enfurecida Lycoris apareció en el marco._

_—¡Artie! ¿Dónde está Regulus?_

_Señaló de nuevo hacia la cama, y Lycoris no dudó en ir hacia allí. Solo estaba a medio camino cuando Regulus salió de debajo chillando e intentando alejarse de su hermana. Pero Lycoris, que tenía dos años más, era más rápida y, también chillando, se lanzó sobre él haciendo un placaje y evitando su huida. Los dos niños rodaron por el suelo entre gritos e insultos varios._

_—¡Arcturus, traidor! ¡Eres peor que un muggle!—le acusó Regulus, mientras intentaba defenderse de su hermana._

_—Yo te he dicho donde podías esconderte, pero no me has pedido que te defienda—se desentendió él, pasando una página de su libro con tranquilidad._

_—¡Artie, ayúdame! ¡Soy una chica!—le reclamó Lycoris._

_—No es mi asunto—replicó él._

_Los dos pequeños decidieron que lo mejor era ignorarle y siguieron tirándose de los pelos en el suelo de su habitación. Solo cuando Arcturus oyó unos pasos en el pasillo se puso alerta y les ordenó que pararan: Regulus y Lycoris se separaron un instante antes de que Hester abriera la puerta de sopetón._

_—¿Qué está pasando aquí?—preguntó con enfado contenido Hester—¿No estaréis peleando otra vez, como esos sucios muggles de ahí afuera?_

_—No pasa nada, madre—intervino él—. Solo reíamos de lo mal que canta Lyc._

_Hester no les creyó, pero prefirió dejarlos solos. Regulus y Lycoris le dedicaron sendas sonrisas de agradecimiento por haberles salvado, antes de volver a pelearse; aunque en esa ocasión, sin gritos._

Después fueron la mayoría de sus primos. Incluso algunos sobrinos. Sin embargo, en su momento fue todo un honor que algunos de ellos se fueran: mortífagos que habían dicho adiós en la batalla, luchando por un mundo mejor en el que creían. Un mundo en el que la gente como ellos fuera reconocida como la élite que eran.

Aunque nada le había preparado para tener que despedirse de su nieto; Regulus, que era poco más que un niño; Regulus, que había sido el chico perfecto. Regulus, que había sido la razón de vivir de muchos a su alrededor.

_Walburga lloraba escandalosamente en una de las habitaciones de arriba. Había muchas puertas de separación entre ellos, pero aún y así, su desesperación era palpable._

_Regulus, el pequeño Regulus. Su adorable nieto, el orgullo de los Black. Ya no estaba._

_—El elfo nos lo ha dicho. Dice que no puede encontrarle… Y eso solo puede significar una cosa._

_Orión estaba de pie frente a él. Sus ojos no tenían vida, y su voz era como la de un fantasma. Aferraba una fotografía de Regulus de pequeño como si le fuera la vida en ello. Y puede que de verdad fuera así._

_Para Arcturus, perder a otro Regulus fue como si le arrancaran un trozo más a lo poco que quedaba de su corazón._

Orión no aguantó mucho más la pena de continuar adelante sin su hijo. Y Lucretia también se fue, enferma. Hacía años que no la veía, pero eso no evitó que le doliera. La había echado de menos, pero siempre había sido un cobarde.

_Lucretia estaba en esa época en la que tenía pesadillas casi cada noche. Sus gritos llenaban la mansión a altas horas de la madrugada habitualmente. La mayoría de las veces, él evitaba levantarse de la cama y tener que atravesar los fríos pasillos para ir a consolar a su llorosa hija; prefería dejar ese trabajo a los elfos. Pero esa noche, hizo el esfuerzo de ponerse en pie y encargarse él del asunto. _

_Llegó a la habitación de su hija y se la encontró temblando bajo las sábanas, apretando fuertemente la almohada contra la cabeza._

_—¿Otra pesadilla, Lu?—le preguntó con cansancio._

_Lucretia asintió con la cabeza y él se sentó a su lado en la cama. Le frotó la espalda con cuidado, intentando reconfortarla._

_—¿Qué has soñado?_

_—Me atacaba un boggart—le contó ella entre hipidos._

_—¿Un boggart? ¿Y qué forma tenía?_

_—Forma de boggart._

_—Los boggarts toman la forma del miedo de cada uno…_

_—Tenía forma de boggart—repitió Lucretia, con más convicción y más calmada._

_Arcturus no replicó. Su hija era lista, pero tenía algunas ideas extrañas._

_En ese momento, Orión se asomó a la puerta de la habitación. Sujetaba su peluche favorito con un brazo, un dragón que era más grande que él. Tenía el otro pulgar metido en la boca, y miraba con ojos muy abiertos a su hermana._

_—¿Lu llora?_

_—Lu tiene pesadillas—le explicó Arcturus._

_—Bo no tiene pesadillas. ¿Quieres a Bo?—ofreció el pequeño, señalando su dragón._

_Lucretia asintió y retiró las sábanas a su lado, para que Orión y su peluche tuvieran sitio en la cama junto a ella. Orión se encaramó a la cama con algunas dificultades, y Lucretia le volvió a cubrir. El niño le dijo algo al oído que hizo que Lucretia sonriera, pero Arcturus no llegó a oírlo._

Su nuera Walburga cayó en la locura antes de despedirse definitivamente.

La guerra había acabado. Y había perdido. Y estaba completamente solo.

Bueno, tal vez no completamente. Le quedaba un nieto… Encerrado en Azkaban por traidor. Sirius había traicionado a todos: primero a su familia, y luego a sus amigos. Y a parte de su nieto, había dos primos. Cassiopeia había dejado de hablarle hacía ya décadas, por ciertas opiniones dispares en cuanto a intentar establecer contacto con su hermano renegado; Pollux se convirtió en el único contacto que le quedaba con el mundo…

Hasta que él también le dejó, un año atrás. A sus setenta y ocho años, había olvidado su alergia a cierto tipo de pescado.

Era tan absurdo que casi le daban ganas de reírse. ¿Así que ese era su destino? ¿Ir dándose cuenta poco a poco de que se estaba quedando solo? ¿Recordar los momentos que había pasado con gente que ya no estaba para regodearse en su soledad? ¿Descubrir en el ocaso de su vida que se había equivocado? ¿Saber que nadie iba a lamentar que le llegara su turno?

La madera seguía consumiéndose en la chimenea, y un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Arcturus Black. Ya casi era invierno y las temperaturas eran frías.

Pensó en Melania una vez más. Últimamente pensaba mucho en ella. Era en esos momentos en los que le gustaría que ella siguiera a su lado. Aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, había llegado a pensar que su mujer no había estado del todo equivocada. Al fin y al cabo, después de todo, sangrepuras y muggles acababan del mismo modo.

_Recordaba la primera ocasión en la que había pensado que tal vez, podría llegar a ser feliz junto a Melania._

_Era verano y hacía calor. Estaban en un parque, rodeados de hierba, árboles y mariposas. Lucretia se entretenía persiguiendo una mariposa de un brillante azul. Melania volvía a estar embarazada._

_—Tal vez no lo hemos hecho del todo mal—dijo Melania con aire distraído._

_—¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó él._

_—A todo—respondió Melania, aunque señaló particularmente a su hija—. Mírala. Lu es feliz. Puede que no todo sea un desastre._

_Puede que ellos lo fueran, puede que su matrimonio lo fuera, pero no todo lo era. Había pequeñas chispas de luz en todo aquello._

_—Tal vez—convino él, y Melania le miró con asombro mal contenido._

_Era la primera vez que no le llevaba la contraria._

El sueño le estaba venciendo, y los ojos empezaban a cerrársele. Ya no sentía frío. En cambio, tenía la impresión de que en ese mismo instante podría echarse a descansar eternamente.

Y de hecho, podría hacerlo. Ya hacía mucho que estaba seguro de que ya le había llegado su hora…

Una taza de té vacía rodó por el suelo.

* * *

_**¡Hola a todos los que hayáis llegado hasta aquí, y muchas gracias por hacerlo!**_

_**Tuve que investigar a fondo el árbol genealógico de los Black cuando me tocó Arcturus III, porque no tenía ni idea de quién era. Por si alguien está en mi misma situación y no ha quedado claro con el fic: es el abuelo por parte de padre del Sirius merodeador. Fue el hijo mayor de Sirius II y Hesper Gamp, y tuvo dos hermanos menores, Lycoris y Regulus, que eran tres y cinco años más jóvenes, respectivamente. Se sabe que tuvo dos hijos, Lucretia y Orión, pero en este punto el árbol ya hace cosas raras, porque pone a Lucretia nacida como catorce años antes que Orión... Cuando Arcturus tenía catorce años. Así que me he tomado la libertad de poner el nacimiento de Lucretia cuatro años antes al de Orión, para que quede todo más razonable. Respecto a la muerte de Arcturus, es de los últimos en morir de toda la familia, digamos, no conocida. Solo vive un año más que él la mencionada prima Cassiopeia. Después de ellos, los últimos que quedan vivos son Sirius y las tres hermanas. Y este fic está ambientado en su cumpleaños noventa, el último, en 1991.**_

**_En fin, que eso es todo. Muchas gracias por leer, y recordad que los reviews hacen felices a todo el mundo._**

**_¡Hasta la próxima!_**


End file.
